The shining light
by Counting-On-Luck
Summary: Your's and Jasper's version of twiligh. AH. R&R written for english coursework Jasper belongs to SM, everythin else it mine


_**The shining light**_

_**By Ashleigh Harris**_

When you start looking for that one person who you can spend your life with, you start to panic and end up with an abusive husband and then when you finally get away from the idiot you turn into a lesbian. This is the story you've always heard – well... the story that's always on the television. So you promise yourself to never fall in love, therefore you never have to worry about the problems that come with men, so what happens when your carefree lifestyle is turned upside down by one man?

One night you and your friends go out for a drink at your local club. You order the drink with the highest percentage of alcohol – you're only looking for a good time - and settle yourself down for a night of watching your friends meet 'nice men' and then go and get their hearts broken.

You look over to the table opposite you and your eyes catch sight of a handsome man. His hair is dark and his eyes bright, tall and thin but not without muscles; the type of man you could see yourself spending your life with...

You shake your head and quickly cast your eyes somewhere else. How could you have been so _stupid?!_ You know your beliefs yet you have just blatantly ignored them. You pick up your drink only to realise its empty, you go to get another one.

Waiting at the bar you feel someone standing next to you. You turn your head and catch the eyes of the handsome man. Your face heats up quickly and you avert your eyes and act as if he wasn't there; he bends down to whisper in your ear. He asks you your name and you can't help but to tell him. He tells you his, _Jasper._

You spend time with Jasper and learn many things about this man. He was born in New York but was raised in the U.K; he is 26 years old (only 2 years older than you) and loves to read.

Throughout the night you divulge many secrets to each other and find yourself growing steadily drunk, so it's not any wonder that you're walking towards the nearest taxi with him, his hand slowly slipping up your top as his mouth fuses with yours; its passion and lust and something more that you don't want to acknowledge but no one really cares, because all tonight was about was having a good time, and you've promised yourself that you will be gone before he awakens.

When you wake up the next morning the sun had yet to rise. You're not surprised at the pounding headache you have, what was the last thing you remember? Oh yes… promising yourself that you would leave before that guy awoke. What was his name? Something beginning with, J. James? John? Jerry? _Jasper._

Speaking of waking up you needed to get a move on if you want to escape before he awakens. You sit up and your vision swims, you wobble a bit before slowly sitting back down and trying again.

You slowly inch your way out of the bed and start to search for some clothes when you realise you can't hear anything. You slowly turn your head around, not daring to breathe, to find the bed empty. _Damn_.

Your head whips around as the bedroom door opens and your eyes latch onto Jasper's, you've been caught.

His eyes widen at the sight of you picking up your clothes and you know you've been caught. You turn away from the hurt look on his face and sigh.

He asks you what you're doing and against your better judgement you tell him the truth. He hears all about your fears of men and teenage years that were filled with boys that only cared about taking advantage. You tell him you're leaving because even though you've only known each other a night you're getting too attached. You let it all out before finally collapsing in tears against his chest.

He kisses your forehead and whispers in your ears, telling you of how he wants to get to know _you _and that he didn't want last night to be just a one off; he wanted a relationship with you but didn't want you to go any further if you didn't wish it.

He lifts your chin to look into your eyes; all you can see there is pure love and it's enough to send you running. You dress hurriedly and run. You run and run and don't stop running until you're sure he isn't following you, and you're safe in your flat

That night you head back to the club, deciding to drink so much that by the end of the night you won't be even able to remember your own name.

Throughout the night you can feel someone watching you. You spin in circles as you dance, trying to find the stalker, however, when you finally catch the gaze of a man, your heart stops dead. By god, he is gorgeous. He is a short man with bulging muscles and long black hair.

You head over to where he is dancing and take his hand. Your intoxicated enough to not bother about where his hands are wondering as you slowly start to grind against him. You're acting like a slut tonight but you really couldn't care less, _He _has awoken your sex drive and now you need to satisfy it.

Some amount of songs later (you lost count after that last Cascada song) you both stop for a drink. He leads you over to a table and goes to get you a drink, a Screamin' orgasm. You don't care that you've just ordered the most expensive drink in the club; you're too drunk to care.

When he returns you take your drink and down it. Something tastes off about but you shrug it off. You place the empty glass down and your vision swims, maybe you shouldn't have drunk that last one.

The guy (have you learnt his name yet?) takes your hand and pulls you out of the club. You can't move your legs so he picks you up and runs down the dark alleyway between the club and the local video shop.

You realise what's about to happen as he roughly kisses you and pulls your top off. You muster up the strength to scream as your vision darkens. The last thing you see is your very own knight in shining armour come up behind the guy and hit him over the head with a brick.

You awaken some time later in the back of an unfamiliar car. You open your mouth to scream before you catch sight of Jasper. You sigh deeply; you have never felt so safe in your life.

Jasper smiles softly as you climb into the passenger seat and asks if you're alright.

The memories return at lightning speed and shock of what nearly happened begins to kick in and you start to hyperventilate. It takes Jasper all of two seconds to pull over and take you into his arms. He strokes your hair and kisses your forehead softly.

As you calm down you sit back as he continues driving. How could this one man question all your beliefs? How could this one man bring destruction to your world? Why out of everything you have taught yourself, you allow yourself to fall shamelessly in love with this man?

Back at his apartment you think about what life would have been like if you had met Jasper earlier on. Would you have still been cynical about men? Or would you have trusted the male race not to hurt you? Whatever you would have been like, you knew that you would still have been with Jasper; and so, with this thought, you slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep.

You wake up later on in the day, realising you had fallen asleep as soon as you had entered Jasper's apartment. You roll over to see that the man in question is lying next to you, eyes following your every move.

He smiles at you and takes your hand, pressing a kiss against it; just simply looking into your eyes with a small smile. You take the time to sort through your thoughts and feelings about this man and think about how maybe you could live your life with a man and not die an 80 year old spinster.

You look into Jasper's eyes and smile. You press your lips to his passionately and roll him over so he's on top of you… Yes, you could definitely spend your life with this man

60 years on you're lying in bed. You look to the left at the strange light that only you can see and know it's time. A tall figure steps out and you smile at your husband of 55 years as he holds out his hand. You take it and look down as your old 84 year old body becomes younger.

You follow Jasper into the light, and smile.


End file.
